Katsubou no Koibito
by Kiyama
Summary: Most people like to run away from things. Whether it be emotional, physical, or even mental. Especially when the one thing you're running away from is the one you love. How will you be saved, if you are saved...or will you be tainted? SKxK,YYxSK,YYxY Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Katsubou no Koibito**

**Summary: Most people like to run away from things. Whether it be emotional, physical, or even mental. Especially when the one thign you're running away from is the one you love. How will you be saved, if you are saved... or will you be tainted? -Yaoi YamiSeto, YamiYuugi-**

**Kiyama: **Well, it has taken me forever to write this and post. I'm terribly sorry about that. In the new year, I started but then I forgot all about it. And I had nothing to do, so I sat down and wrote the rest of this chapter. I'm sure if I really want to go through with this, suggestions would be appreciated. And again, **if you do not like YAOI do not read!**

**--Time One: Capture**

* * *

The wind blew across the eerie looking buildings and over the deserted streets, rushing around, making the stray leaves dance about the ground in a variety of patterns. One walked with a forlorn look up his face as the wind rushed against his black leather jacket. The light from the stars and moon reflected of his jacket illuminating him in the darkness of the dimly lit street. Despair loomed around him as his hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans absentmindedly. He was the perfect victim. 

Or at least the one watching over him thought so…

He was distracted with the very thoughts that were dancing in his head, his mistakes and his wrongs he could not right. He could no longer look at himself the same way as he had before and it clouded his mind. A sudden shiver crawled up his spine awakening his instincts from their sleep under his despondent state. A hand came over his mouth so fast he couldn't feel the wind around him, giving him no time to act on a run or struggle. He was jerked into the greater darkness, completely out of sight and out of reach of the naturally shown light from the sky.

His body froze, tensed as he began to feel the presence of the one now behind him. Feeling the eerie aura from this creature and the way it made him want to melt in the arms of his this one over took him abruptly, not allowing him to make sense of his surroundings. Ice cold fingers seeped between the neck of his jacket and his warm bare skin, making him shiver uncontrollably. The fingers ran over the edge the collar buckled around his neck, he felt the ecstasy fall over him and rush around inside his body.

_Take it off…_

He felt the hypnotizing voice seduce him within his own mind. He became under its control, entranced by it as he slowly reached up, undoing the buckle and slipping off the collar gently before he let it fall from his fingers to the cold cement ground below his feet. His vision became dazed as he felt the ice cold fingers touch and soothe his warm skin where the collar had once been, the coldness making his entire body tremble under this creature's strokes. Inattentively his neck tilted as the fingers pulled away, leaving him limp and mesmerized before his instincts heightened momentarily feeling his neck began to sodden with the warm tongue gliding over the base of his neck.

The wet muscle moving across his flesh made him crumble, drowning him in the elation so much that he felt as if he could barely breathe. An unexpected pain surged throughout his seemingly lifeless body with the piercing of tissue, spilling his blood little by little as the creature began to drink hungrily from him, clasping onto his other shoulder tightly as he continued to feed ravenously. He started to feel extremely weak, the life slowly slipping from him as his vision blurred with the coming of his end. He gently fell into an unconscious state of mind, hearing these words:

_You are mine now…_

* * *

A groan escaped his lips, emitting from his tired throat as he slowly opened his deep amethyst eyes. Bringing his hands to the side of his waist, he pushed up his body as he shook using all of his energy to do so. Sitting his body up, he brought his right hand up to his throbbing head, rubbing his temple in an even rhythm as he tried to rid himself of the dizziness that was over him. His stomach lurched, the nausea making him want to gag. He decided to give up as he let himself fall back down onto the silky cushioning he had woken up on. 

Above he saw an enormous chandelier, lighting the room as it dangled the many glass crystals that seemingly looked exactly like perfectly cut diamonds. He began looking around the room, seeing the four towering dark blue painted walls with golden trimming. Under his body was the neatly made king-size bed with the softest and silkiest blue satin sheets he had ever felt before. Just above him sat the many lush pillows with the exact same covering to match its fine sheets. He felt as if he were in heaven.

"But where am I?" He muttered to himself.

He felt something around his neck; using little strength, he brought up his hand and began to trace the metal choker with an intricate design between the two bands that now rested around his neckline. Looking down he noticed that he was not wearing the clothes he last remembered being dressed in. He wore a slightly loose, sleeveless white top with a long, ruffled white skirt and a silver metal bracelet with a single sapphire on it. He gazed back up at the chandelier.

"What on earth is going on?" He asked himself quietly…Or at least, so he thought.

"You are in my household to answer your first question and for the second, I have brought you here…Atemu."

With only having very little strength, he only looked to his left seeing the tall figure coming out from the dark blue curtains of the grand window. Silky brown hair fell in his perfectly handsome face only revealing his deep icy blue eyes. This creature wore a spotlessly white trench coat with a slimming black turtle neck and tight black leather pants to match.

Atemu stared in a drawl as this creature approached him slowly, the very same creature that took him into the alley, seduced him, and then fed from him.

"How do you know my name?" Atemu asked, the sleep still lingering in his voice. The creature smiled, unsheathing his fangs sliding out from his lips. The very same voice entered Atemu's mind, giving him his answer.

_I know everything about you Atemu… Everything…_

Atemu gazed at the one who now loomed over him at the bedside, smirking with slight satisfaction. He began to wonder how this stranger claimed to know everything about him but more importantly, he wanted to know who this stranger was and why he was brought to this creature's domicile. The other laughed.

"You are a very inquisitive one aren't you my little pet." He chucked a bit, "You may call me Seto and in time you may call me _Aikouka_." The creature said with another eerie yet loving smile.

"Aikouka?" Atemu asked, the meaning of the word familiar to him. It was the very name his lost lover had asked to be called.

* * *

"_And what shall I call you? Something no other may call you but me." The younger one smiled._

"_Aikouka. It's very pretty and it is appropriate." Atemu sighed as he looked down at the other in his arms, bringing him closer and tighter to his body. Atemu smiled, and placed a kiss upon the smaller one's head ever so gently._

"_It's perfect, Aibou."_

* * *

"Aibou…" Atemu whispered. 

"You're partner has abandoned you. Don't you see?" Seto smiled, "He won't accept you back, and you blame yourself when it is not your fault at all." Seto leaned in closer, his eyes locking onto the one below him.

"But it is my fault." Atemu said, to weak to escape this nightwalker but in a sense, he didn't want to.

_It is not your fault my pet…_

Atemu's eye lids lowered, his consciousness pulled to the very depth of his mind. He began to feel the presence of the Seto in his mind, seducing him until finally he spoke.

"Not my fault… her fault…" Seto smiled, running his hand through Atemu's hair, making the other close his eyes.

"That's it, submit to me." Seto stoked the fine silky threads spiking up from Atemu's head. So peaceful an unconscious sleep can be for humans, nothing to stir them, slow breathing, little movement. It made Seto crumble, it made him want caress Atemu's skin, kiss him from head to toe, and above all…

Make him never want to leave…

**End of Time One--**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiyama: **It's been well over 2 months since I've updated and I am so sorry for that. Things had been going on but I am here now and this fic will likely end very soon onlyabout two more chapters left. And I've added a pairing to the mix.** SetoxKisara **along with** SetoxYami, YamixYuugi**. Please enjoy.

**--Time Two: Letdown**

* * *

The winds blew through the window and over the soft white bedding that covered the sleeping one underneath them. His soft amethyst eyes slowly lifted as he groaned, pushing himself up in the bed, the covers falling over his lap.

"Yuugi where-"

He looked beside him, expecting to see the abundance of joy he would always wake up to see every morning. But as he looked as the clean and untouched side of the bed next to him, a sharp pain stabbed him like a hot knife in his heart. His heart bled but no blood leaked out of his body. That didn't matter because on the inside, it felt all too real. Atemu wanted his partner but that really wasn't an option now. If only he could make up for his mistake.

"How many times must I tell you…?" Atemu turned around to see the one who had captured him. This time he wore an unbuttoned white shirt which exposed his chest with sliming white pants, giving him a heavenly glow with beautiful sunlight that shined in. Seto stood before him, crossing his arms across his chest looking down at the depressed form in front of him. "You cannot blame yourself for what she did."

Atemu looked away from him, not wanting to believe it. To him, he was at fault; it was his careless mistake that got him into his current state. He wanted to cry, cry and let his shame fall down his cheeks in the tiny droplets of his sadness. Just remembering the incident pained his shattered heart.

"_What is it? What did you want to tell me?"_

"_Well… I've kept it from you for a long time… And I know you're with Yuugi and all… but…" She bit her lip. _

"_But what Anzu?" Atemu asked her. She gripped onto the sofa cushions until her knuckles turned white. "Come on you can tell me what's bothering you." He said smiling at her. Her head hung low, her bangs covered her closed eyes. Atemu was beginning to worry if anything was seriously wrong with her. "Anzu, we're friends, you can tell-"_

"_But that's just it! I don't want to be just your friend!" She looked up at him, anger in her eyes, "Why can't you love me? Why do you have to love Yuugi?" She shouted. Atemu was shocked, he never knew she felt this way about him, he had never felt that towards her, only Yuugi, his savory angel of light. _

"_I have nothing against you or Yuugi…" She said her voice quiet again. "But what you two are together is sick! It's not natural!" She yelled at him, making him jump off the couch. He stared at her with his pained amethyst eyes. How could she say such a thing? _

_She had seemed to take it so well when he and Yuugi had announced it to their group of friends. Jounouchi, Mai, Honda, Shizuka, Otogi, Bakura… they had all taken it as not a surprised and they were happy for their new relationship. But then, she did look slightly disappointed now that the memory re-danced within his head._

"_But the thing is…" She stood up from the couch, and walked slowly towards him. "I love you, Atem, more than anything else." And with that she forced him to the wall and kissed him. Atemu eyes widened as he forcefully pushed her away from him. _

"_Anzu, what the hell-" But his words stopped when heard a crash of breaking china on the wooden floor. Looking over past the sofa, he saw a broken form of his hikari no tenshi. Yuugi stood, his eyes perplexed and tears burring his vision as they leaked out of the corners of his eyes. He sniffled before he spun on his heel and ran up the stairs, to his bedroom that they now shared. _

"_Aibou! Yuugi!" He called after his heartbroken lover as he broke into a run, leaping over the couch, leaving Anzu to sulk as he went to aid the one who he called, 'Aikouka'. Reaching the top on the stairs, Atemu darted to the bedroom at the end of the hall where Yuugi's sobs could be heard. _

_Entering the room, he watched as Yuugi rubbed his eyes, his sobbing rather loud cracking Atemu's heart, and breaking it like broken glass. He dared not to say a word for he knew what it looked like, exactly how it would look to Yuugi. But then, his Aibou was so tender-hearted, it must have devastated him. _

"_Aibou, I-" _

"_No… I don't want to hear it." He choked on his sob. "You lied." Yuugi sniffled. "You lied to me." Yuugi said, his voice louder as he looked at Atemu, tear steaks covering his cheek, turning them rosy as he eyes continued to fill with salty dewdrops that would wander down again. _

"_But Yuugi, she-"_

"_No!" Yuugi yelled, closing his eyes. "Why don't you just go and be with her, you never really loved me!" Yuugi choked on his sobs as he attempted to rub them dry. Atemu felt like his heart had stopped beating, could he be dead? No, it was too painful to be dead._

"_But I love you-"_

"_No you don't!" Yuugi shouted, choking on his sobs as he opened his eyes, sweet big amethysts, "I thought that after I shared my feelings for you that you would feel the same. You said you did but now I know that you didn't!" He sniffled as tears fell down his cheeks, the pain clear in his face, but especially in his torn eyes._

"_But I don't lo-" Atemu tried once more._

"_Why don't you go fuck you're bitch!" Yuugi screamed, his fist clenched and his tears pouring. Atemu stared at Yuugi, speechless. What could he say? But how could he watch as his Aibou just tear himself apart. He was so influential, he was so delicate and Atemu had broken him._

Tears seeped out from under his closed eyelids; opening them his vision was blurred. "Aibou." He whispered, tears in his voice. Seto sighed, reading the memory through Atemu's mind eye.

"Stop blaming yourself for it already. It was her fault, not yours." Seto exclaimed, becoming irritated. Atemu looked up at him, his eyes filled and his face stained.

_Pathetic._

"I don't care…if I'm pathetic." Atemu whispered, "I know I'm pathetic, I hurt _my_ _Aikouka_… my little Yuugi." Tears dripped off his chin fell to the blanket on top of his lap. Seto sighed, he knew now that as torn as Atemu was, he would never completely submit to him, considering that he could never let go of his lover. He had once felt that way about someone, but now he tried desperately to hide it and forget them.

"Do you really wish to see him?" Seto asked sitting on the empty side of the bed, looking at Atemu. Opening his amethyst eyes, he looked at Seto with sadness looming over him. He hesitated before he nodded 'yes'. Seto reached up and placed his palm directly on Atemu's forehead, slipping his fingers through the silky tri-colored strands. Closing his eyes he said, "I will take you to see him. Now close your eyes and think of him." Seto said.

Doing as he was instructed, Atemu closed his eyes and thought about seeing his angel, seeing him happy with his wonderful smile that just made him want to smile back. Atemu suddenly felt wind rip around him as if he were flying through he sky at immense speeds.

He stopped.

"Open your eyes." Seto's voice echoed. Atemu's eyes opened slowly, cautiously. In front of him he saw the window of room Yuugi's room, the room that was once both of theirs. Looking around, he saw that both he and Seto were sitting in a tree directly outside Yuugi's home.

_How?_ Atemu shook his head. Now was not the time to ask. He looked back inside, eager to see his Aibou.

There was Yuugi, sitting on his bed in his light purple pajamas with his messy tri-colored spiky hair sticking out of the pillow that he buried his face into. He was crying and it made Atemu's heart sink as he watched Yuugi's shoulders shake and hear his sobbing clear from the outside.

His heart stopped.

_Aibou…_

**End of Time Two--**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiyama:** As you can see, two chapters for the price of one. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and please leave a review or flame, whichever you choose.

**--Time Three: Forgive**

* * *

"Why?" Yuugi lifted his face from the pillow, just so far that Atemu could hear him, "Why did I do that to him?" His cheeks were a rosy blush with tear streaks all down them, much more than the incident not so long ago. "How could I do that to him?" He yelled at himself, choking on his sobs. "I should have believed him. I should I have listened, it wasn't his fault… He would never do anything to hurt me…" Yuugi put his face back into the already soaked pillow and cried into it. 

"Aibou…" Atemu spoke with tears in his eyes. "I'm right there…" He reached for the glass of the window, stretching out his palm as he desperately tried to get to the one he loved the most but he pulled back his hand reluctantly and closed his eyes. "Please…please don't cry…" He whispered.

Seto stared at Atemu, his ancient, dead, and decayed heart throbbed for them both. Never before had he felt this way since he had loved… her. So long ago he loved one he could never have and now she had disappeared, she could be dead, he wandered the earth for her and still nothing. Now kept pretending he had never known her, he had never known her love for him or his love for her.

"Do you wish to go back to him?" Seto asked Atemu as he looked up at the full moon in the sky for a brief moment.

"I do." Atemu said as he lifted his head and looked in at his suffering hikari.

"Very well then." Seto said with a defeated tone to his voice. Atemu closed his eyes as he felt the air whip around his body once more but just as quickly he felt it all just unexpectedly stop. When he opened his eyes, he did not find himself in the room he had woken up in before. He stumbled backwards finding that he was standing up, wearing the same clothes he had left in before Seto had taken him, but his black jacket draped over his right arm.

Looking before him, Atemu saw the door to the room he and Yuugi slept in so many times before. He reached for the door knob, his hand shaking as he heard Yuugi's sobs through the door. Griping the handle, he leaned his ear against the door listening. Yuugi's sniffles could be heard on the other side of the door.

"How could I ever suspect him like that?" Yuugi whimpered. Atemu could not allow his hikari to subject himself to this guilt any longer. He turned the handle and swung the door open, immediately embracing Yuugi, taking his body into his arms, slipping his fingers into the messy hair of Yuugi's head. His own tears filled his closed eyes as he held his lover tightly against his body.

"Please… please Aibou, don't cry… I'm here now… I'm sorry…" Atemu whispered as his tears fell silently fell down his cheeks. Yuugi's hands slowly gripped onto the soft fabric of Atemu's shirt as he released his tears, his cries, his sobs, letting his shoulders shake.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"Shh…" Atemu shushed him, "Don't worry… I know but it's all going to be alright…" Atemu rubbed Yuugi's back gently, the shuddering of Yuugi's shoulders, his sniffles, his bawling, all slowly quieted with the strokes and embrace of his significant other. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist, his ear against his yami no tenshi, hearing his heart beat and allowing it to soothe him. To him it was a beautiful beat he always loved to hear. But there was another something that he loved to hear…

"Ate… will you sing to me?" Yuugi breathed in deeply and then exhaled, his back shuddered. A smile slowly came upon his partner's face, his heart feeling whole and warm as he looked down at his little one.

"_On the ground… with my world… upside down – I got a vision of your face…_" Yuugi closed his eyes, listening to the song Atemu knew he held dear. "_And I must… get me out… for so many – memories we've yet to make…_" So content in his arms; Atemu would never let him come to any harm in these arms. "_God don't send to me your angels… I just wanna hear you say again…_"

And now Yuugi will never leave those arms ever again.

"_Forever Love… Say you'll love… Digame, Digame…_"

* * *

"Ki-Kisara…" 

Seto looked through the window from the tree branch he stood upon, he watched as Atemu comforted his loved one. It made him remember her again and it made him do something that he hadn't done in so long. Tears were filling his eyes, he was silently crying for her, guilt rushing around inside him for all he had done since he lost her. He had tried so hard to find her but he lost hops and he gave up and tried to forget it all.

"Why… why am I doing this?" He looked at his hands as his tears fell down his cheeks, "How could I do that to her? How could I just try to forget my pain and… forget all we shared…" His tears just kept falling down his tear-stained face. His hands slowly came to his face and he kept as himself over and over, _Why do I do these things?_

"Seto…?"

_That voice!_ He sharply turned around, lifting his head from his hands.

And there he saw her and there she was, right before him she stood with an angelic glow around her form. It was a form she had taken those many thousands of years ago, right before his eyes she had changed. She had become one with the mystical beast, a white dragon with blue eyes, as she had. She had grown features of the dragon but she still had a humane form. He stood there, in shock as she floated in the air, levitating with her one complete wing widespread.

"Seto… Is it really you…?" Her eyes were so soft and full of happiness, even though they were so different, he could see how truly glad she was to see him. "It's been so long since we last– " Seto had out stretched his arms around her body, pulling her being towards him, embracing her, not caring of her appearance or what she had become. "–met…"

Kisara smiled and brought her arms up around his back, she ran her fingers through his silky brown hair, absentmindedly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He still felt so warm against the cold skin of her upper body and she still felt so content in his arms after leaving them for centuries.

"I've missed you… so much…" Seto whispered into her ear.

"So have I… And for that… I am extremely sorry." She pulled away looking into his tear dried eyes. She smiled weakly at him, her eyes now filled with pain. "I left you in fear for myself. I left you alone. I watched you suffer. I never came back… and I never did anything to ease your pain." Her two different eyes filled with ice frozen tears. "I… can never be forgiven… for what I have done." She kept smiling and letting her icy tears fall.

Seto shook his head and grasped her pale shoulders.

"No… I kept trying to push you out of my thoughts, pretending I never loved you, telling myself I never knew you. I tried to replace you, I attempted to love others…make them love me. I even went after the same gender when all else failed." Seto briefly looked back at the window of the Mutou's residence before looking back at Kisara with his face so full of pain and guilt. She could only smile at him, into his azure blue eyes.

"I know… But you were lost… heartbroken… and I am to blame for it." Seto embraced her again, his tears falling on her bare shoulder. Kisara could only wrap her arms around him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders. Her wing covered him protectively, silently crying with him.

"…_Forgive and Forget_…all that matters is that we are together now…" She smiled and kissed his cheek gently, just as she had long, long ago. Lifting his head, Seto stared into her eyes for a moment, getting lost with their icy glaze before he reached down and captured her lips with his. Their lips overlapped again and again before they both pulled away, inhaling deeply and they stood nose to nose.

"Aishite'ru Kisara…" They both smiled, their tears slowly drying up.

"Aishite'ru nimo...Seto." Embracing her once more, their body disappeared in an instant with a flash of light… leaving no trace behind…

**End of Time Three--**

* * *

A bit OOC but get over it, this is my fanfic and I wrote it this way - deal with it. BTW, if you would like to have an idea what happened to Kisara you can go to my profile, go to my DeviantART page and find it, it's the most recent one titled, _Risen In Death_. Flames welcome. :3


End file.
